


A Single Text

by Lily_Rhonin



Series: Gay, but K/DA [2]
Category: K/DA - Fandom, League of Legends
Genre: Akali (League of Legends) - Freeform, Akali/Evelynn (League of Legends) - Freeform, Akalynn - Freeform, Begging, Bondage, Consent, Evelynn (League of Legends) - Freeform, F/F, K/DA, K/DA Fandom, Praise Kink, Sex Toys, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 07:41:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16760881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lily_Rhonin/pseuds/Lily_Rhonin
Summary: Akali has been messaging Eve some ideas all day, and Evelynn is ready to take her up on some of them. Far better an experience than she could have hoped for, she is more than well rewarded in her aftercare.





	A Single Text

**Author's Note:**

> K/DA Has actually become my life so I will definitely be putting more of this series out, I promise. They will also not all be about Eve and Akali....maybe. I'll try. No promises. I play league a lot but hopefully it won't take forever =D I am familiar with the universe but I am keeping a lot of head cannons here so bear with me, thank you!

It was lazy afternoons like these Akali enjoyed the most. On tour a vast majority of the past year, lounging at home was by far her now most preferred past time now. However, she mused, that was not entirely true. Her favorite past time was time spent with her girlfriend, Evelynn, and alone time seemed truly alone without her commanding presence. That being said, her 'alone time’ was soon to end. Glancing at her phone, she saw the text from Eve was still up. “I'll be up in a few minutes, just grabbing some things darling! 💕”.  
Akali couldn't help but shudder. The very thought of Eve being near her made butterflies assault her stomach violently, and her muscles twitched instinctively as if she had been touched. Eve made her feel like a schoolgirl. Eve made her feel...high, almost. She was a drug that she was perfectly fine overdosing on. For all her previous attempts to keep the relationship a secret from the rest of the girls, Akali had found she had failed miserably once Ahri bluntly laughed at her for ‘mooning after Eve like a drunk rabbit’. She had been assured, however, that the feelings were mutual- apparently neither of them had been that good at hiding it, not even the normally perfectly composed Evelynn. Akali already knew this, though, and could only blush, remembering with great clarity a night they had spent alone in the recording studio, finally able to confess their rather - at the time - uncomfortable feelings for one another. It had only gone downhill from there, of course.  
As if on cue, her bedroom door swung open. Eve stepped in, her constant slight smile cracking her face.  
“Hello hun.”  
Akali said nothing, simply sprang from the bed, rushing her and embracing her with more enthusiasm than one would expect from the somewhat composed and normally rather stoic girl. Eve eased the door shut behind her and walked forward, pushing Akali with her until they were back at the bed. Akali stepped back ever so slightly, just enough she could stare into her girlfriend’s eyes. Eve was still smiling- just, bigger now, and it made Akali happy. To anyone else, that smile would have been frightening.  
“You're a little excited to see me.”  
Akali blushed, glancing away. “I just missed you.”  
“Is that so, honey?” Eve murmured, pushing Akali down on the bed and casting something aside that she'd been holding in her other hand. Rope, Akali assumed, but it didn't really matter in that second. Every moment she spent in Eve's presence intoxicated her. Every moment apart was spent yearning, and now that she was here...well, Akali simply couldn't get enough. Eve sensed this, and her smile widened, devilish in nature. She drew a hand slowly through the side of Akali’s hair, playing with it gently.  
“Mm, Dear, mind if I remove these rather inconvenient covering you always have on?”  
Akali chuckled slightly. “As much as I would like to, for you, I can't be naked ALL the time.”  
Eve huffed. “I suppose that's true,” she mused, sliding a plain white tank-top over Akalis head with practiced deftness.  
“Only because I couldn't bear to share this sight with anyone else.”  
She moved to Akalis pajama shorts next.  
“Because I think I would have to kill them.” She murmured, pressing Akali down hard as she moved to position herself over her younger girlfriend. “And that would just be an absolute-” she paused, sliding a teasing finger under Akalis underwear- “tragedy” she finished, leaning back to observe her work. Akali lay there, naked other than a pair of underwear now around her ankles. It was a beautiful sight- one Eve would never grow tired of. Every curve, dimple, and swell was something she knew by heart, and yet was new, every single time. And she wanted it all. Leaning back just enough to shrug off the shirt she had worn- a thin one that had been lacking in coverage to begin with- she pushed herself back forward, bringing herself so close to Akalis face she felt the girl’s breath on her eyelashes. They locked eyes for a moment- then Akali closed them as Eve leaned even closer, and proceeded to plant a kiss so firm, so hungry, that Akali felt as if her very being was leaving herself through her mouth. Before she could return the kiss, however, she felt her entire body convulse as two practiced fingers fingered her lips expertly, then rubbed against them, teasing. She couldn’t help but elicit a small moan, causing Eve to smile even wider. “Oh honey, just what I like. A wet, wet little girl.” She smirked and withdrew the fingers, placing both in Akalis mouth. Akali, obedient as ever, sucked both fingers, keeping eye contact with Eve, refusing to be intimidated into look away. Eve grinned. “What a good girl you are.” She replaced her fingers, once again toying with Akali. But she had absolutely no intention of leaving the girl wanting. She was Eve, and she prided herself in making sure Akali would be more than satisfied. Still playing, she brushed her lips down Akalis neck, enjoying the shiver and subsequent twitching of the girls body. She could feel how wet she was, and with every shiver, every soft moan, she got wetter, until Eve could feel her absolutely dripping. But she wasn't done yet.  
Straddling her, Eve pressed herself against Akalis chest, inserting first one finger, and then another. And then a third. Akali gasped softly, her body arching under Eve's complete control. Still grinning like a mad woman, Eve opened her mouth and proceeded to bite the girl along her neck, gripping her in place like a starving wolf. Akalis moans became whines, and she tried to writhe, but Eve, ever the prepared, anticipated this and pinned her with her other hand, having looped it around and under her back so as to dig her fingernails into Akalis skin, dragging them down and leaving considerable marks. Akali was now biting her lips, desperately trying not to become louder, but this simply wouldn't do for Eve, who fed off the positively adorable little noises Akali was making, and she began thrusting her fingers, slowly curving them to press against Akali’s inner walls..  
That was the key.  
Akali gave a low scream, arching her back, allowing Eve to dig her fingernails in even harder as her toes curled into her feet. Her own fingernails were dug into Eve's neck and back, and Eve shivered in pleasure at the pain of the gouges she left as she gripped. Then, she withdrew her fingers, leaving Akali blushed and gaping, staring at Eve, pleading for more.  
“Honey, hold on a moment. We mustn't forget some of these...ah, toys, I brought.” She giggled, reaching for the rope she had brought. Something fell out of it, and Akali recognized a dark red, rather long and girthy...adult toy. “You certainly came prepared.” She rasped. Eve chuckled. “Honestly dear, would I be anything else? Besides, I recall this one was your favorite...was I wrong?”  
Before Akali could reply, Eve deftly rolled her over, planting a rather surprisingly strong hand on her back, right between her shoulder blades. “Now hold still Kitten, I want this knot just perfect.” She crossed Akalis arms and before Akali could ask what she meant, she realized both arms were bound firmly in a rather soft velvet rope. But a strong one. She couldn't move either arm. Leaning down, Eve began kissing her along her neck again, eliciting a few soft moans. “You are absolutely beautiful, you know that?” Eve murmured, dragging her lips softly up to her ear. “I would kill for you. You're mine.” She bit Akalis earlobe softly, nibbling on it like a toy as she reached around, cupping both of her breast as she rocked against her just a bit, her own lower half still clothed. “Who's are you?”  
“Yours, Evelyn. I'm all yours.” Akali gasped, toes once again curled and stiff.  
“And what do you want me to do to you?”  
“Make me scream. I want you to make me scream.”  
Eve giggled. “What a good little girl. It's a good thing, because I really wanted to hear you cry my name.”  
Akali bucked against her, helpless to move, but beyond a point of reason. “Eve please fuck me holy shit.” She moaned, biting her lip. “Please fucking fuck me, I need you so bad. I have never needed something so badly. Holy shit.”  
Eve moved her fingers down to her sides, right above her hips. “Good girl. Beg for me, I love hearing you beg like this.” She whispered, digging her nails into the tender skin. Akali yelped, her eyes rolling. “Please please please fuck me. I need this so bad, I want you to make me your bitch.” She cried softly, her face half buried in the beds covered. Eve, however, wasn’t quite satisfied and tilted her head ever so slightly. “Make me whine like a little bitch, I AM your bitch. Fuck me Eve, holy shit. Please fuck me. Don’t make me beg any more!” Eve giggled again, something only Akali could really, truly make her do, biting into the younger girls neck as she leaned in. “Oh honey, you have no idea. I'm going to make you scream like your life depends on it. I like it when you scream.” She mumbled, reaching for the dildo. Releasing Kalis neck from her mouth, she leaned back just far enough she could see what she was doing. Slowly, she rubbed it against Akalis dripping pussy, teasing her to the point her face was now wet, crimson welling from her lower lip as she bit it. Eve watched in a state of bliss, slowly, ever so slowly sliding it between Akalis lips, but not once inserting it. Akali tried to roll on her side, but Eve pinned her with her free hand again. “Don't. Move.” she ordered, digging five fingernails into the muscle between Akalis shoulder blades. Akali moaned aloud, far louder than before. “Eve, please, I need this so bad. God, please, please.”  
Eve smirked. “Good girl. That's exactly what I wanted to hear.” Finally relenting, she slowly insert the toy. Oh so slowly, she began pushing it, in and out, in and out, increasing the speed, and reliably increasing the volume of Akali’s grunts and cries. Then she grabbed Akali by both of her shoulders and, leaning back, hoisted her on her lap like a ragdoll. The motion, in one fell swoop, caused Akali to bottom out the toy as it pressed against Eve's thighs, and she screamed in a mixture of pain and sheer gratification. Eve leaned against the wall and pressed her hands into Akalis breasts, then cupped them again, using them like grips as she bounced Akali on her leg. The girl cried out with each bounce and thrust, her back arched as if in an attempt to escape, although both women knew that was entirely not the case. She gasped audibly with each slip of the toy, until Eve held her closer, pressing Akali against her own chest, making short, decisive thrusts. Akali simply couldn't take it any more, and her body went rigid as she screamed at the top of her lungs, toes curling in the bed, fingers digging into the palms of her own hands. Eve, the perfectionist she was, sunk her teeth into the base of Akalis neck, between her neck and shoulder, drawing trace amounts of blood, and drawing the orgasm out further. The moment she felt Akalis body begin to soften in the slightest, however, she began thrusting again, bouncing Akali off her knee once more. The younger girls eyes rolled back and she cried aloud, far beyond a state of plain arousal. If Eve was her drug, this was most certainly her ecstasy. A plain beyond a high as a second and then third orgasm, one after the other, wracked her body, leaving her so beyond breathless she was choking. Eve held her up again, letting her catch her breath. However, the toll on her body had been extreme- her head sunk forward, neck weak, scarcely able to keep it up. Her lithe dancer body was equipped to deal with many things, but this was an exhaustion taxing on both body and mind. Eve purred and moved a hand slowly up Akalis neck as she slid the girl off her lap, holding it up as she laid her with surprising tenderness to the bed. The silky ropes slid off, and Eve followed suit, wrapping her arms around her waist. She could still feel Akali’s body shivering, although the intensity was far less now than it had been a moment ago. They were both silent for a long time except for Akali’s quiet gasping, nestled in a comfortable quiet that seemed to stretch an eternity. Akali suddenly turned her head, soft ruddy hair brushing the tip of Eve’s nose- for a moment, she was all Eve could smell, although the sweet scent of both of their arousal still hung heavy in the air.  
“Hey Eve?”  
“Kali?”  
“Um.” She paused, suddenly shuddering for a different reason. Eve could feel her chest moving as she laugh softly. “Um, I….I love you.”  
Eve smiled against the side of Akali’s head. “That doesn’t sound very certain.”  
Akali’s face scrunched up in an almost pouty manner. “I’m certain! I’m just...expressing feelings is..hard, sort of. Poker faces are far easier than wearing your heart on your sleeve all the time.”  
Eve said nothing for a moment before starting to trace shapes on Akali’s stomach. “I suppose I can say the same.” “You love me?” “No, feelings are hard,” she paused just long enough to watch the micro features of Akali’s face fall slightly. “But yes, I do love you.”  
Akali closed her eyes and sighed. “God I thought you were going to tell me you didn’t...didn’t like me like that or something.”  
Eve laughed. “Kitten, I...well, you know how I feel about..feelings...and about you...but, I guess if I had to put a definition to the word, it would be what I feel for you. So yes, of course I do.”  
“Close enough.”  
“Close enough.”


End file.
